Assault rifle (Fallout 4)
}} The assault rifle is a weapon in Fallout 4. Background Fed from a side-mounted magazine, this gas-operated assault rifle has anti-aircraft style sights. It includes a charging handle on the right fashioned out of durable wood. A common sight in the Commonwealth, this assault rifle is used by higher-ranking raiders, Gunners officers, and some super mutants. Characteristics The assault rifle starts off semi-automatic, but can be modded or found with an automatic receiver at the expense of a hefty damage reduction. A regular, semi-automatic assault rifle with all of the highest level mods equipped deals around 99 damage assuming the Sole Survivor has all of the Rifleman perks. This damage can be increased by finding a legendary variant with the mighty/powerful prefix. The weapon is heavy for an assault rifle, weighing 13.1 pounds (5.9 kg) unmodified with a short barrel, and when fully modified it rivals the minigun in weight. The assault rifle has low recoil and good accuracy (even when fitted with an automatic receiver), both of which are excellent handling traits for sustained automatic fire, though the weapon can burn through ammo rapidly; this can be compounded by the relative scarcity of 5.56mm rounds at lower levels that can be looted from enemies without the Scrounger perk. Modification requires heavy investment in the Gun Nut perk, and some investment in the Science! perk for its advanced optical sights. However, since assault rifles begin to replace combat rifles and pipe weapons as enemy armament once the player character reaches a sufficiently high level, modified examples can be found/looted as well, some of which will eventually come equipped with higher-tier modifications such as suppressors or recon scopes. Weapon modifications }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Locations * Carried by many raiders, Gunners and super mutants once the player character reaches a high-enough level (~ level 25). * Can be purchased from the following vendors: ** KL-E-0 at Kill or Be Killed in Goodneighbor ** Arturo Rodriguez at Commonwealth Weaponry in Diamond City ** Myrna at Diamond City Surplus in Diamond City ** Cricket throughout the commonwealth and at Bunker Hill. ** Proctor Teagan on The Prydwen ** Ronnie Shaw at The Castle after Old Guns is completed. * One can be found next to a door control terminal in the lowest level of the Massachusetts State House, outside the area where a mirelurk queen spawns. * One can be found next to the Expert locked terminal in the National Guard recruitment office on top of a container. * One is carried by Captain Maria at Parsons State Insane Asylum. * Another is carried by Edward Deegan of the Cabot Family. * One can be found inside the crashed vertibird at Coast Guard Pier (may require use of explosives to get into a reachable range). * One can be found in Kendall Hospital, on a table next to a lit lantern in the raider area above the deathclaw. * Sold at the Nuka-Cade for 10100 Nuka-Cade tickets (items rotate every couple of days). Notes * The assault rifle is the only gun in the base game that takes 5.56 ammo. * When used for sneak attacks in V.A.T.S., the assault rifle fires only one shot per action even when upgraded with an automatic receiver, a trait that goes a long way towards making the most efficient use of its scarce ammunition type. Outside of sneak mode, however, it will fire several shots per burst just like any other automatic weapon. * In the game files it is actually called "MachineGun," while "AssaultRifle" refers to a cut version of the Chinese assault rifle. * The texture for the suppressor shows that the assault rifle was once intended to be a .50 caliber weapon. * The icon used in the "Favorite items" menu resembles a Chinese assault rifle, despite Fallout 4 not having one. * After reloading, the player character does not cock the gun with the charging handle. Gallery Fo4 assault rifle concept art.png|Concept art FO4 Ported assault rifle.png|Modifications: ported barrel, full stock, drum magazine, standard sights FO4 Recoil compensated assault rifle.png|Modifications: vented barrel, recoil compensating stock, drum magazine, reflex sight, compensator FO4 Recon assault rifle.png|Modifications: vented barrel, marksman's stock, standard magazine, recon scope, suppressor Automatic Assault Rifle.png|Modifications: long barrel, full stock, standard magazine, standard sights FO4 Marksman's assault rifle.png|Modifications: long barrel, marksman's stock, standard magazine, scope, muzzle brake Category:Fallout 4 weapons es:Rifle de asalto (Fallout 4) ja:Assault rifle (Fallout 4) ru:Штурмовой карабин (Fallout 4) uk:Штурмовий карабін (Fallout 4)